A number of applications exist in which an initial digital image is printed with a printer at a given resolution and scanned with a scanner at a slightly finer resolution and in a position that might be slightly rotated. For example, postal indicia typically begin as digital images that are printed onto a mailpiece by, for example, a mailer and that are later scanned with a scanner by, for example, a postal service such as the USPS. In addition, with the enactment of The Check Clearing for the 21st Century Act, which removed the legal requirement that an original paper check had to be presented to obtain payment, checks are more frequently being generated as digital images that are printed and then subsequently scanned and deposited as scanned images. In these and other similar circumstances, it would be beneficial to be able to register the scanning grid of the scanner used to scan the printed image with the printing grid of the printer used to print the original digital image, as such registration would facilitate the reconstruction of the original digital image from the scanned image. Reconstruction of the original digital image in this manner would greatly assist with a number of applications, including, without limitation, forensic analysis, copy and fraud detection, and increasing the readable density of printed information, among other things. Thus, there is a need for a method of registering a scanning grid of a scanner with a printing grid of a printer.